The Worst Enemy
by Liss-Sama
Summary: ... is yourself.    Antonio knew this best of all.


**Hey everyone~ ^^ Been a while hasn't it ?… heh.. Yeah that's not going to get me out of trouble is it? ._. **

**Yes I haven't updated "Nyo What Now?" in forever but I promise I AM working on it… I'm just out of ideas. I'm so so sorry guys .. D8 But this popped into my mind and I had to write it! 83**

* * *

><p>The worst enemy.<p>

For centuries humans and nations alike had wondered just who was the ultimate opponent.

They were all hopeless fools.

Why couldn't they see what was right in front of them?

Why were they all so foolish that they couldn't realize it until it was too late?

The worst enemy

Was themselves.

* * *

><p>Antonio knew this fact very well.<p>

To most Antonio was the carefree happy nation of Spain, yet there were those that knew of his past life. The past in which he was once a cold blooded killer with a twisted personality to match the blood that coated his hands.

He had pushed away his twisted side long ago, hoping to escape the enemy, though he would learn…

That you can't escape yourself.

Everyone thought that this wicked Antonio would never return, they were so used to this happy Antonio that most never gave it a thought.

The ones who did give it a thought pushed it to the back of their minds hoping that day would never come.

They were just as foolish.

Though Antonio was even more so.

He also hoped it would never reappear.

He wanted to live his new life, without the weight of his past on him that would drag him down more and more every second, it was so painful, just the memories. The memories he could never escape.

He wanted to live his happy life. His life with all the tomatoes he could long for

His life with his friends.

His life with Lovino.

He cared for his Lovi so much.

If that twisted demon inside him showed itself again.. And did something to Lovi..

Antonio winced in pain and many other things just at the thought.

That would be the night that the world would lose the country of passion.

He didn't want his other side to return and take him over, but it was happening.

It started off with slight moments.

A smirk,…. A narrowing of the eyes, perhaps a thought of something bad happening to someone he knew.

Though that was all.

Then it started to worsen and spread through his veins until the point where he was itching to hear the crack of bones and taste the blood that had once covered his surroundings.

He wanted to tear apart everyone around him and gain everything that they had.

By losing everything he had.

He longed for it and hated himself for it at the same time.

He fought himself so much lately.

Fighting the ultimate battle for so long.

He didn't want to…

He wanted this to end. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to care for people like he had for so long not going back to tearing them apart all for the sake of glory or whatever he could get his hands on.

It wasn't what he wanted!

Now here he was in his house, collapsed on his knees.

It had become to much for him. That wickedness really was returning and he couldn't stop it and he knew why.

It was part of him.

It was him.

He didn't want to believe it but it was true.

He realized that this would probably be his last battle with himself, it seemed to have reached the point of no return.

He found himself clawing at his own arms until the point where they bled so that he could find a way to escape.

He didn't understand why this was happening or why it happened so fast.

The one thing he did understand was that he had to make his decision now.

Would he go back to being that twisted individual he once was, but remain so powerful?

Would he remain the happy , caring, oblivious idiot but be so much less powerful?

Which was the right decision?

He sat staring at his ceiling trying to decide what to do. It was so hard to defy himself.

"W-.. what will I do…. I.. I - I can't hu.. Hurt … them… I don't … I don't… want-.." His voice trembled.

He realized how weak he sounded and that other side seemed to speak to him.

'See? You really are weak? You can't do anything being such a weakling'

Antonio winced at his own words.

' You can't do anything. You can't protect the ones you love.

…..

You can't protect Lovino'

Antonio's eyes widened.

That was true he had to be stronger… He had to become stronger to protect Lovi! He had to .. But ..What if he hurt Lovi In the process…

He didn't know what to do.

He was such an idiot tearing himself apart like this.

"Hey! Tomato bastard! Where are you?" The voice echoed through the house.

No reply.

"Tomato bastard!"

He could hear Lovi's footsteps rapidly approaching.

Antonio sighed..

He stood up and faced the direction of the sound.

"There you are you idiot. You shouldn't-"

"Lovi.."

"Yeah?"

Antonio only walked towards the Italian in reply.

He had made his decision.

And it wasn't the right one.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I write this again? .3. XD <strong>

**Yeah I'm really not sure, and for those who are reading 'Nyo what now?' you know this is completely different from what I normally Write XD **

**Well Espana is my favorite character so maybe that's why..?**

**Well thank you so much for reading! **

**If anyone would be so kind to review that would mean a lot ^^ I'd like to know how well I write less.. Happy.. Funny.. Random stuff XD I'd like to try writing this kind of stuff sometime later. ^^**

**Also this will probably just be a oneshot. If I ever feel like continuing it I might… but If it's no good I won't so no worries ^^ XD**

**Um well thank you so much and bye ! ^^**


End file.
